Zelda of Oz
Original cast from the first two stories, except Medusa and Wilkins' group, are back. New cast New allies: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Shyla, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, and Jason (Winx Club; With the Winx Club having their Enchantix forms and Bloom will be revealed to be Zelda's long-lost older sister who hid herself from the Shadow Gerudo Kingdom to protect her elemental dragon powers from falling into the wrong hands), Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise; He's from Yoshi Village), Iago (Aladdin (1992); He'll start off as being used by the Shadow Gerudo Kingdom to make sure the heroes fail, but upon befriending the heroes by meeting them, he begins to join the good side), Zazu (The Lion King (1994); Same with Iago, but with suspicions), Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Krystal, ROB 64, Peppy Hare, Tricky (StarFox; With Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy in their StarFox Assault attires, Falco in his StarFox 64 attire, and ROB and Tricky in their StarFox Adventure appearances), Crash, Coco, Crunch, Tawna, and Sombra Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Polar, Pura, Baby T (Crash Bandicoot), and Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character) Quackerjack’s old former rivals: The Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam) Quackerjack’s uncle: Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) New villains: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot), Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Andrew Oikonny, and Panther Caroso (StarFox Assault; But they, along with Cortex and his goons, will go to jail in the end upon being defeated) New Oz friends: Preacher Phineas, Bosworth, and the Bird Church Choir (Once Upon a Forest), Vann the Nokk, Gale the Wind Spirit, Bruni the Fire Salamander, Granite the Earth Giant, and Iridsella the Light Fairy (Frozen 2/OC Frozen 2 character); Guardians of the Valley of Creation and the Winx Club and Specialists' friends, and Vann's name means "Water" in Norwegian) Reformed allies: Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Oz Guardians: Mewtwo, Mew, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde (Pokemon) Musical numbers 1 All is Found (From “Frozen 2”) (Performed by Hylia in Chapter 1) 2 As Long as There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peach's Kansas group in Chapter 1) 3 There's a Party Here in Emerald City (Parody of "There's a Party Here in Agrabah" from "Aladdin and the King of Thieves") (Performed by good guys in Chapter 2) 4 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin: The Return of Jafar") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 3) 5 Into the Unknown (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Zelda and the mysterious voice, later revealed to be Bloom's, in Chapter 4) 6 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Peach's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 5) 7 How Does a Moment Last Forever (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by the female heroes in Chapter 6) 8 He's Gone/He's Back (From "Once Upon a Forest") (Performed by the bird church choir, Phineas, and Sweet Pea in Chapter 7) 9 Can You Feel the Love Tonight (From "The Lion King (1994)") (Performed by the Nerdlucks and lovers in Peach's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 7) 10 Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by the heroes, Tiny, and Dingodile in Chapter 8) 11 Don’t Make Me Laugh (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) (Performed by Dimentio, Pinstripe, and Ganondorf in Chapter 9) 12 Show Yourself (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Peach, Daisy, the Winx Club, and the Specialists in Chapter 9) 13 Your Mother and Mine (From “Peter Pan”) (Performed by Peach, Daisy, Zelda, and the Winx Club in Chapter 10) 14 Far Longer Than Forever (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Zelda and Link in Chapter 10) 15 No Fear Reprise (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Iago and Zazu in Chapter 11) 16 As Long as There's Christmas Reprise (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peach, Daisy, Zelda, and the Winx Club in Chapter 11) 17 Now and Forever Finale Version (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) ((Performed by chorus in Chapter 14) 18 As Long as There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack, first end credits song) 19 All is Found End Credits Version (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Kasey Musgraves, second end credits song) 20 How Does a Moment Last Forever End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by Celine Dion, third end credits song) 21 Far Longer Than Forever End Credits Version (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by James Ingham and Regina Belle, fourth end credits song) 22 Into the Unknown End Credits Version (From "Frozen 2") (Performed by Panic! at the Disco, fifth end credits) 23 Fall on Me English/Italian Version (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Andrea and Matteo Bocelli, sixth end credits song) 24 Eternity (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Dreams Come True, seventh and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Hylia's Lullaby from Years Ago and Christmastime has Come in Kansas Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit in Emerald City/Zelda and Link's Wedding Announcement Chapter 3: The Villains' Planned Revenge Comes to Life/The Book of Dimensions Stolen and Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Possessed (Peach Version) Chapter 4: Investigating the Crime Scene/Mew's Plight and Zelda's Mysterious Voice Calls for Her Chapter 5: The Journey to the Shadow Gerudo Kingdom Begins/The Villains' New Orders to Tiny, Dingodile, and Possessed Groudon Chapter 6: Tamatoa and Golemon's Sacrificial Injury/Healing Tamatoa and Golemon and the Heroes Capture Tiny and Dingodile Chapter 7: He's Gone and He's Back/Recruiting Sweet Pea Chapter 8: The Valley of Creation/Freeing the Possessed Guardians with Iago, Zazu, Crash and Fox's Groups, and the Mysterious Masked Girl and her Army's Help Chapter 9: Peach, Daisy, Paula, and Crysta Captured/Successful Rescue Thanks to the Winx Club and Specialists Chapter 10: Arrival in the Shadow Gerudo Kingdom/Infiltrating the Castle Chapter 11: Ambush and Captured/Zelda, Link, and Crash's Group's Escape Trick Thanks to Peach, Daisy, the Winx Club, Specialists, Iago, Zazu, and the Army Chapter 12: Escape and Rescue with Crash and Fox's Groups' Help/Getting the Book of Dimensions Back and Rescuing Bloom Chapter 13: Stopping the Attempted Invasion/Final Battle (Peach Version) Chapter 14: A Happy Wedding and Merry Christmas/Ending (Peach Version) For gallery: Zelda of Oz Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Peach Version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Peach Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies